1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a patient oxygen supply tubing system for supplying oxygen to nasal cannulas and specifically to a patient's oxygen supply system for nasal cannulas that include a pinch or occlusion resistant oxygen tubing to prevent oxygen flow stoppage regardless of patient movement often caused by twisting or severe bending of the oxygen supply tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nasal cannulas include flexible tubing that can supply pure oxygen directly to the nasal passages of a patient whether in the hospital or in a home environment. Typically an oxygen supply tank (having a pressure relief valve and an outlet metering valve) is connected to an extended patient oxygen supply tube which terminates in dual nasal cannulas for supplying oxygen continuously under pressure from the tank to the patient. The fact that the patient must receive pure oxygen indicates severe health problems. It is imperative that the oxygen supply not be shut off at any time which could result in severe illness or death of the patient. However, because the patient's head is directly connected to the very flexible plastic oxygen supply tube through the nasal cannulas, physical activity and movement by the patient can twist, bend, pinch and distort the oxygen supply tube causing occlusion in the oxygen supply tube because of pinching or occlusive distortion of the tube. Currently, one approach to prevent occlusion in an oxygen supply tube is to "beef up" or strengthen a cross sectional area of the tube with an enlarged cross sectional area design in an attempt to prevent pinching or occlusion.
The present invention provides for a rotatable oxygen supply tubal coupling device that sealably joins tubal ends to permit sections of the oxygen supply tubes to rotate freely relative to each other, preventing pinching or twisting of the oxygen supply tube and therefore occlusion.
While various connectors have been shown in the past that can show universal coupling for health related equipment such that in U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,769, issued Nov. 27, 1984, such devices are not suitable for oxygen supply tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,444 issued Jan. 4, 1994 shows a swivel hose coupling for pressurized fuel and gas flow systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,846 issued Oct. 23, 1990 shows a pivot pin bearing suited for disposable continuous flow filtration system cartridges that include rotatable elements in the fluid flow. The oxygen supply tubing in accordance with the present invention, since it is attached directly to a patient, must be lightweight, non-complex and is often disposable and must be low cost, at the same time insuring that no possible occlusion or leaking can occur in the tubing.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing an oxygen supply conduit having at least one non-complex rotatably coupling that includes a lubricant free bearing, sized strategically to provide a pressure seal of the supply tube sections which can be conveniently locked together allowing one section of tubing to rotate freely, quickly and easily relative to the adjoining adjacent section of tubing, thereby preventing any type of twist, pinch or occlusion in the tubing regardless of the patient's movement of the supply tube.